Title in the Making Of
by dk2022
Summary: Mulder and Scully are working undercover in a high school. Won't be 'R' until later chapters.


Title in The Making of (I have no idea what to call it, but it's better than being nameless!)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them. They are a dream of two cockroaches! OK, they belong to Chris Carter and Fox and all them higher people. I'm just a small little person with nothing better to do (apart doing homework and all that). But some of the characters are more or less mine, within reason. So don't sue me cause I am broke! Also I have borrowed Li and Sakura in a way, so I don't own them either, the people who own Card Captors do.  
  
Rating: It's going to (hopefully) be 'R', but nothing 'bad' will turn up until later.  
  
Category: MSR (so everyone who thinks that Mulder and Scully shouldn't be together, turn around and look for a different fic) and a Case file.  
  
Spoilers: Right here's the list, Syzygy, the Emily arc, Squeeze, anything with Spender (up until he 'dies'), Detour, Field Trip, Arcadia and my first fic Doppelgangers, with the exceptions of the ones that I forget to mention.  
  
Author's notes: This is basically a way to let off steam (yes with death and shouting and witches, how do I get hyped up in the first place?) so if the story goes kinda kooky and freaky, blame it on my invisible friend, Bob. Flames and her clan will help burn my books at the end of the year. If you still want to help burn my books, send it to my e-mail address razzle_dazzle2022@yahoo.co.uk. Anything good shall be stored in Bob's head. Anyway on with the show!  
  
Key - *~* Scully POV  
~*~ Mulder POV  
*** Third Person  
[~~~] Anyone's diary  
~~~ Anyone Else  
  
Title in the Making Of  
  
Chapter 1: The Chemistry Lesson *~*  
  
"All right everyone. Grab a chair and take out your things." I turn to the blackboard and write (and say, for the dummies in the class), "Balanced equations. Does anyone remember one without looking at their notes?" The reply I get is a class full of vacant stares. Well, it is mid Friday morning, I remind myself. So on the board I write:  
2Na+Cl2 --- 2NaCl  
and  
2Fe+3Cl2 --- 2FeCl3  
I turn to my class, the generation of tomorrow. God help tomorrow. "Does anybody remember what either of these two equations are?" Gradually a hand goes up. Hallelujah! "Yes?" I prompt her.  
"Is the first one the equation for common salt and the second one the equation for Iron Chloride?" I look at the girl. Glasses, mousy hair and fair complexion.  
"Yes it is Emily." I still miss my Emily. In the back of the class, there's a group of demi-goths (not that I have anything against goths!), six girls that make me think of the girls from Comity. "Everyone, copy down the notes from the board. Quietly." The girls in the back still don't listen to me. They're not even watching me! I'm gonna surprise them then.  
"So Lilz, how's Charlie? Or is he still with Kari?" Rosie, I think asks.  
"He's fine whenever she's not got her tongue down his throat! You lot want a piece of gum? I've got about a meter of the stuff and it tastes gross." That's it! Enough's enough!  
"I know how terribly important it is to talk about gum, but can you not chat in my lesson?" I just interrupted Lily, the ringleader. She has venomous green eyes, black sleek hair and she has power radiating from her.  
"Sorry. We just don't find this important to our day to day lives." The six giggle, Lily and Rosie the most and Primrose the least.  
"Lily, Rose, Daisy, Violet, Celendine and Primrose, detention."  
"Miss Green, no-one calls us our proper names, not even the principal," Daisy tells me. Do I have to call them by their nicknames? By the looks of it, I have to.  
"Ok. Lilz, Rosie, Daiz, Vi, Celine and Prima, detention." Lilz? What a name! "Now, *Celine* go and sit by Emily, *Rosie* by Rachel, *Daiz* by Georgina and *Lilz*, you can sit by Kari. Move!" I say that a bit forcefully. Lily just sits in her place, staring at me, her eyes full of hate. Ok, so stupid me, but anything to shut her up, short of getting out my gun and shooting her. "Now, without anymore interruptions, I shall carry on with the lesson."  
Lily works next to Kari, but she keeps looking forward, at Charlie Williams, the grade's heart-throb. He's a boy (well duh a boy DK!) with brown eyes, freckles and blonde spiky hair.  
"Lily... Lilz why are you looking up all the time?" Kari asks.  
"Better than looking at you dork-face. How long did it take you to do your make-up today? A minute, two at the most?" And so begins the bickering.  
"Jealous? At least I get the guys," she remarks spitefully. I have to stop this.  
"No just a load of pity for the 'guys' you supposedly 'get'..." Knock, knock, knock! I never knew it hurt that much when you knocked on a desk.  
"Kari! I expected better from you! Can you two stop bickering!"  
"Yeah, but what's it to you?" Lily asks snidely.  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG!!!!!!!!!!!  
The bell! Everyone rushes out. Thank God! The Flower Patch Kids won't go to detention. I'm not gonna bother to check if they did go. I start collecting up my pens and rub out the blackboard. "Thought I'd find you here," a voice from the door says.  
"Oh hi Mulder. What are you doing here?"  
"Lunch, and it's Mr Colton, remember!"  
Now I remember. "Mulder I can't call you Colton without thinking of that asshole I thought was a friend." I think for a second. "Lunch? Now?" He nods. It dawns on me that it had been the reason everyone had rushed out. "Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot and lost track of time. I just had the Flower Patch Kids for Chemistry."  
"Ah!" he says, as if everything I had just said explained my memory lapse. "Lily, Rose, Daisy, Violet, Celendine and um... Primrose. Ok, all is forgiven. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I bought you this." He sticks out his fist and brought it down to the desk, in between us. When his fist left...  
"A strawberry and cream lollypop? You shouldn't've. And now I'm going to be eating and you won't... Oh!" Now I see Mulder's other hand, complete with a, "Red gobbstopper. Why red?" I must look so perplexed.  
"Red things always taste nice." I don't get the double meaning straight away and when I do get it I blush furiously. So to do something, I unwrap the lollypop and I start to suck it.  
"Mmm... This is *really* nice Mulder... Um... Mr Colton. How's the gobbstopper?" He opens his mouth to show me his tongue working around the now white gobbstopper. "come on Mulder, I thought you were taking me to lunch." I do that thing that 'Wenny' had shown me over in Wales about taking the lollypop stick and doing the little innocent school girl act, the girl that usually wants to get fucked, just to get my point across. And it gets across.  
"Ok Scully, I'll take you now," and he waggles his eyebrows while saying it.  
"In your dreams. I'm Dinah Green and I want my food Justin Colton." He gets this glint in his eye, like I'm the next meal.  
"How about a different lollypop Dinah?" he asks seductively. That earns him 'The Look'. He used that line on me before and it only worked the first time.  
"Later Justin. I want some food."  
  
In the Cafeteria ***  
  
"God I hate her! She made me sit by Chinga!" complained Lily. Her green eyes were bright with hatred.  
"Calm down Lilz. We'll get the bitch, and her little friends too! Look, we're bigger than them and we scare everyone." Rosie and Lily grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Right at the very beginning, Lily and Rosie had decided to wear black and white, with dark heavy make up and a varying degree of jewelry. And it worked, everyone thought they looked like vampires, except for Prima, cause she was new.  
"Did you see the teacher when we first went in?" Daisy asked. The vamp style didn't quite go with her hair colour, nor her sister Violet's hair (dyed red with brown roots). "She did that weird eyebrow thing. And did you see that cute guy she comes to school with?" Her eyes glazed over.  
"She's probably fucking him," Lily stated darkly. "I mean why would he stay with her if she wasn't doing him?" The girls looked at each other.  
"Uh oh. Bitch, three o'clock," Rosie warned.  
"We don't have science at three," Celine pointed out.  
"I don't mean the new teacher. I mean," Rosie looked uncomfortable, "Kari. With Charlie. Things are gonna heat up."  
Kari sauntered to the dinner queue, with Charlie following her. Her plaits swung from side to side, her eyes glittering, her painted nails tapping impatiently on the tray. "God what look is she going for?" Lilz asked rhetorically. They watched Charlie pay, then her, with Charlie deciding where to sit.  
"Hi Lily. Can I sit with you?" Not a lot made her weak at the knees, but she liked Charlie quite a bit.  
"Yeah, you can sit here. We were just going," she whispered viciously, to cover up, what she thought, was a weak emotion. "Come on," she growled at her pack. The rose together and left.  
"She has to go," Lilz announced menacingly.  
"Lilz... are you sure? I mean with Anna being killed and everything... People might get suspicious," Prima said carefully.  
"Ok, we'll go for Rachel instead. That fucking tart has to go." 


End file.
